


Menfolk like Master

by XandersWorld



Category: Doctor Who, St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Between Simms and Gomez, Doctor Who/St Trinians, F/F, F/M, Lesbians at St Trinians, Lesbians in Space, Lord Pomphrey is just an alias of the Masters, M/M, The Master is Lord Pomphrey, The Master takes on the Tenth Doctor's Form, Time Lords and Ladies, Time Travel, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandersWorld/pseuds/XandersWorld
Summary: When the 13th Doctor heard that voice on the other end of the phone, she froze and the façade she had held for the last year dropped immediately. She didn’t remember her 10th incarnation ever being involved with St Trinians or its students.A.K.A. The Master has a long-standing feud with the Fritton bloodline ever since Pirate Captain Fritton killed him and so takes on the appearance of Lord Pomphrey once again to sort them out once and for all.Also, why is River Song at St Trinians?
Relationships: Andrea/Taylor (St Trinian's), Annabelle Fritton/Kelly Jones, Camilla Fritton/Geoffrey Thwaites, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Menfolk like Master

**Author's Note:**

> A little AU that is set between John Simms and Gomez but with the Thirteenth and Tenth(mentioned) Doctor because Jodie and David star in St Trinians 2: The Legend of Fritton Gold.
> 
> Set mainly from the 13th Doctor's perspective in the 3rd person so won't include all the events of the film and also Ive thrown in some pairings that were blatantly obvious in the film but didn't happen.

The alarms blaring inside the TARDIS caused Yaz to fall out of bed where she had been nicely tucked up, warm, right next to her blonde lover – The Doctor. Of course, Yaz believed that the Doctor had mistakenly pushed her out of the bed as her mind hadn’t caught onto the alarms yet.

‘Doctor…’ Yaz moaned as she rubbed where her elbow had smacked the hard metal floor, why the Doctor didn’t get carpets installed she didn’t know. Yaz was about to ask why her lover had pushed her off the bed when her hearing finally caught up with the alarms. ‘Doctor!’ Yaz shouted so she could be heard over the blaring noise. A muffled groan came from the bed and when Yaz finally got up; she saw the Doctor splayed out with her face shoved in a pillow. ‘Doctor!’ Yaz shouted again and shook the Doctor awake.

‘What is it, Yaz? Come back to bed, tis too early.’ The Doctor mumbled as she tried to roll over but Yaz stopped her from doing so.

‘Doctor the alarms are blaring.’ Yaz had barely finished her sentence when the Doctor sat bolt upright and then was dressed and out the door before Yaz could even think about reaching for her top.

Yaz quickly dressed and followed as best she could after the Doctor. Inside the control room, the Doctor was shouting at her screen whilst a sleepy Graham and half-dressed Ryan looked on in total confusion. Ryan looked over at her and nodded. ‘Do ya know whats going on?’ He asked. Yaz shook her head. The Doctor spun around, her long coat flared.

‘It’s the Master.’ The Doctor said, wringing her hands.

‘How? I thought we defeated him back in 2019?’ Graham asked. The Doctor pointed her index finger at him before going back and wringing her hands again.

‘Umm yeah, but did I mention that he’s the same species as me as in he can regenerate too?’ The Doctor surveyed her fam.

‘We thought you was joking.’ Ryan said, chuckling but a glare from Yaz let him know that the Doctor was serious.

‘I always have the TARDIS on a constant scan from him or her. She was rather hot in her female form, lovely Scottish accent.’ The Doctor looked dreamily off into the distance before Yaz elbowed her.

‘Oi.’

‘Pish, they are just my best friend. Don’t be so jealous.’ Yaz blushed bright red and muttered that she wasn’t jealous but obviously no one believed her. ‘Right then.’ The Doctor flicked some controls and then hovered over the _go_ lever, smiling widely.

‘Whose’s ready to go back to school?’

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments for me to continue.


End file.
